


Us is all we need

by AobaSona



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Crushes, During Canon, First Time Blow Jobs, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Polyamory, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Sixty-nine, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AobaSona/pseuds/AobaSona
Summary: After Luke shows him their chemistry, Reggie starts realizing something. When Alex finds out, he doesn't react very well, because there's something he has been keeping from them himself.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson, Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 28
Kudos: 343





	Us is all we need

**Author's Note:**

> First JATP Explicit fic! And it's a Sunset Curve threesome!

"Hey, where's Luke?" Alex just popped up back at the garage, not long after Luke left.

"Oh, with Julie. I guess they're like, writing a new song or something!" Reggie smiled and said it like he was happy about it. Or at least he tried. It wasn't completely untrue.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He couldn't help but slip up and let that out as kind of a disappointed sigh.

He could feel Alex's eyes on him, knowing that something was wrong.

"What?" He asked incredulous, trying to make the blonde feel like his suspicious gaze was completely unfounded.

"You're being a little weird." Alex said looking directly at him, demanding an answer with his eyes.

"No I'm not! I'm always weird. No, I mean, I'm not admitting it, it's just, _to you guys_ , I'm always being a little weird, you always say that. But it's what you love about me, right?" He opened up his arms to the sides and smiled, trying to emphasize his point.

"No. I mean, yeah, kinda. But there's something different about you today." Alex didn't let go, clearly not falling for his bullshit.

"You know what, I think you're… You're doing that thing, like, where you're feeling something, but you don't want to admit, so you pretend that the other person is the one who's feeling that." Reggie challenged. That seemed smart, it was clear that Alex was having his own issues with Willie, whom he clearly had a crush on and was acting a little weird himself, just suddenly sneaking up on them or something.

"You mean projecting?"

Reggie nodded.

" _I'm not_ projecting into you, Reggie!" Alex protested. He came closer to him. "It's true that I'm… A bit confused, and disappointed, because of how Willie's been acting. But I'm just trying to help. You seem like you have something you're keeping to yourself, and…" He put his hands on Reggie's shoulder. "And you can talk to me. I'm your friend. I mean, the three of us, we only have each other. And Julie."

"Look man, thanks for being such a good bro and all, but, we all have things we keep to ourselves! It's not a big deal." Reggie put on his best "Everything is fine and nothing's that deep!" impression and gave Alex some taps on the shoulder, then went back to sitting on the chair he usually took, and gave him a smile. _See, I'm totally fine!_

"Well, ok. But if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you man." Alex looked sad, but still gave him a little reassuring smile, before walking away and poofing out. _Great_ , now he felt bad and wanted to actually tell him. Ugh.

Reggie went and teleported too, he just sort of subconsciously guessed that Alex was just outside the house, it was like they always knew where each other were somehow.

He saw Alex there, just walking forward, probably not knowing what to do, maybe thinking of going to Hollywood for a walk or to try and find Willie.

"Hey!" Reggie tentatively called him. Alex turned around to look at him.

"Well, actually, I, I think I want to tell you." Alex nodded understandingly, probably trying not to smile and look too happy at that. Reggie was still sort of mortified at spilling his secret though. How would Alex take it? Well, he couldn't possibly be mean about it right? Alex was never mean. Well, he could get a little mean to him sometimes, but when it came to serious stuff, he was a total sweetheart.

"I… You know…" He tried finding out the words. He couldn't just say it bluntly as soon as he started speaking. "It's, it's pretty silly, but… Do you, do you remember that moment, when…" He looked at Alex, and seeing his eyes staring back at his made him feel like he just couldn't say it. He was about to panic. "You know, when, when…" He gulped. Dammit, he was like about to faint! But he wouldn't, he couldn't, ghosts can't do that!

"When…?" Alex questioned. _Ugh_ , he was just gonna have to say it, wouldn't he?

"IthinkIhaveacrushonLuke." He just spit it out super fast. It was easier like that. Maybe Alex wouldn't understand it.

"You… What? Did I hear that right?" Alex lowered his head in a questioning expression, slightly tilting his head to bring his ears closer to Reggie.

"Oh, well, maybe you didn't!" Reggie smirked at him, for a moment it was like his little plan was gonna be a success.

"Did, did you just say you have a crush on Luke?!" Alex almost shouted, incredulous. Damn, he got him…

"I, huh, maybe! It's, it's not a big deal, I mean, maybe it's nothing, it's probably just like a man-crush, you know? Well, maybe you wouldn't, cause you have like _crush_ crushes on men, but I mean, you kinda have that for girls sometimes, right?"

"I, I don't know. I don't think that's that…" Alex looked at him clearly shook up, swallowed down, then turned his gaze away from him. "I mean, you've known Luke for years, and you didn't have that man-crush on him before, right?" Alex said and then sighed heavily, one of his legs weirdly shaking up and down as he stood.

"Well… I, it was kinda after that… Moment, about chemistry, that I sort of…" He explained. Alex's reaction was starting to worry him a bit. The boy was looking up at the sky, his leg still shaking nervously, and for a moment he sort of bit his lip.  
  
"Yeah, well, then I think it's like… A _crush_ crush." He sighed again, his hands around his waist.

"Do, do you think that's really bad? Like, he'll get mad at me if he finds out, or it will ruin our friendship?" Reggie was afraid of the answer, but he had to ask. He figured that was the reason Alex was reacting the way he was.

Alex turned to him again. "Yeah, I, I don't know." He bit his lip again, then just looked down. Reggie was starting to get really anxious.

"Dude, are you ok?" Reggie asked. He could see Alex getting startled at the question for a moment, but then he just switched to trying to act cool.   
  
"Yeah, why?"

"I, I don't know… I was super nervous to say this, but now it's like you're the one who's freaking out?" Alex just sighed again.  
  
"Is, is it weird for you? That I might like dudes too?"

Alex breathed deeply, as tense as Reggie had ever seen him, then got ready to speak.

"No. What's weird is… That I sort of have feelings for Luke too.”  
  


* * *

  
"Oh." Reggie just answered. Alex wasn't sure how exactly he was reacting. "Well, I guess it shouldn't be that surprising. But I never thought…" Reggie kept going, as if processing it as he spoke.

That wasn't the worse he could have gotten. Well, it was much easier now, knowing that Reggie felt the same. He had always been afraid, he was truly so lucky to have accepting friends that were ok with him being gay, the last thing he wanted was to give them a reason to feel otherwise.

"Yeah…" He didn't know what to say. He had finally told his long-time secret to someone. To the one person who was the closest to him and the subject of said secret. It felt relieving. He always thought it'd be a lot more scary.

"So, what do we do?" Reggie asked.   
  
The question startled Alex. "What do you mean?" He asked abruptly with a hint of aggressiveness.

"Well, I mean… What should we do, about that…?"

"We don't do anything ok. You can't tell him!" Alex explained, mortified at the idea of Reggie telling Luke what he had managed to hide for so long. Things would never be the same after that. Luke would probably say it's fine, but it wasn't. He wasn't. Luke could pretend it didn't affect their relationship at all, but Alex knew that, deep down, he would never look at him the same. That's what every straight guy was afraid of when it came to homosexuality, that one of "the gays" would want to get into his pants. Alex hated himself for proving that true.

"Should I not tell about myself, too?" Reggie asked.   
  
"No!" Alex shouted in distress. He immediately cringed and felt bad for yelling, so he tried calming down quickly. "I, I don't know… I guess, if you want to, it's your right."

There was defeat in his voice. He didn't want Reggie to tell about his own feelings either. That would still make things awkward for everyone. And it would probably end up making Luke think about Alex's own sexuality too. _God_ , the thought of Luke asking if Alex had a thing for him too would kill him if he wasn't dead already.

"Hey." Reggie came closer. "It's ok. I won't tell him if you don't want to." He had his hands on his shoulders, a reassuring smile on his face. As they looked at each other, Reggie went for a hug. That was nice. He appreciated. Reggie's warmth (if ghosts even had it, it felt like they did) on him felt incredibly comforting.

"Thanks." He said and got out of the hug, and as he looked at Reggie's supportive smile… It was like he had suddenly realized something. That something being the fact that _Reggie was kinda hot_. On a completely different way than Luke, or Willie, but still. Seemed like he didn't have much of a type. No. He couldn't be hot. Reggie was… _Reggie_. What had gotten into him? Alex had known him for years and never felt anything like that for him.

Guess he was just too desperate. While meeting Willie helped him not think that much about Luke, overall it only got him more horny. A part of him wished ghosts couldn't touch each other, just like how they can't touch lifers. That way this wouldn't be an issue at all. He would just be a pure sexless ghost.

But he wasn't, and right now, his horny ghost senses were tingling. For Reggie.

"Dude. Are you ok?" Reggie's voice suddenly got him back to reality.   
  
"Oh, uhm, yeah…" He responded awkwardly.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" The brunette asked.

"Hm…" His brain wasn't working very well, but somehow he found something to say. "Since we can't have Luke, maybe we could, you know…"

"What?"

"With each other…" He was on the most unusual headspace at the moment, cause he didn't actually feel that anxious or freaked out after he realized what he was saying. There was but a glimpse of nervousness in his mind, but he was mostly just waiting for Reggie's answer.

"You want to hook up? With me?!" Reggie's eyes were wide at the proposition.  
  
"I, I guess..." Alex chuckled. It just sounded kinda funny, hearing that from Reggie's mouth. After a few seconds of silence, just before his anxiety could crawl back up, Reggie spoke up.

"Well why not, I'm up for it!" Reggie stated nonchalantly. Nice.

Alex got even closer to the other boy. Now what, did he just… Kiss him? He was actually getting nervous now. He just stared at the ground, looking right into Reggie's eyes would be too awkward...

"Hey…" Reggie called for his attention. He looked up. "No need to get nervous!" Reggie couldn't be more obvious about how nervous he was himself, he wasn't very good at pretending. Alex took his words to heart either way. He bit his lips, then slightly lowered his head and pressed his face close to Reggie's…

He wasn't sure which of them went for it first, probably him, but soon he could feel Reggie's lips against his. It felt nice. He was a bit insecure about his kissing, but it didn't seem like they were doing anything wrong. Or maybe they were and the kiss was a mess, but if so, it was a good mess at least. He naturally put his hands on Reggie's neck, and the boy did the same on his waist. When their tongues first touched, he could feel his dick twitch in his pants, getting hard in a scarily quick pace.

He, perhaps not as involuntarily as he wished, moved his legs closer to Reggie's, his crotch now rubbing on his… The other boy was already hard as well. The friction got him all tingly again. He gasped on Reggie's lips, pausing the kiss for a second, and he felt the other had probably done the same.

They kept making out for a little while, the feeling of their erections against each other while their tongues entwined and their saliva got their mouths all slippery was heavenly.

Reggie was the first to pull out, panting. "Uhm, so… How do we do this?"

"What?" Alex wasn't thinking straight.

"How are we gonna do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're not gonna stop at kissing, right?" Reggie bit his lips nervously and looked away after a while of Alex not answering.

"No. I mean, I don't want to."

"Me neither."

"I kind of just realized I like guys, I'm not sure if I'm ready to have my ghostly insides penetrated." Reggie stated.   
  
Alex understood, but more than anything he just cringed at his words. "We don't have to do… That."

"Great. So I can do you instead?" God, he really didn't think that's how Reggie would have understood that. He didn't think his phrasing was the problem.

"No, I mean, we don't need to, go there at all, ok." Alex explained, slightly impatient.

"Right." Reggie responded and, after a tentative look, unbuttoned his own pants.

Damn, as he did that, it started feeling more and more real, and Alex was starting to get more and more nervous. Reggie whipped it out, and he took a look. His member was as pale as his skin, a bit pinky especially around the top. It was perfectly average and proportional, perhaps on the big side of average, and Alex wanted to touch it.

He went for it. This was the first time he actually touched another guy's dick. It was… Something. It was probably not that different from touching his own, but the fact that it was not attached to his body made it feel like he was holding something else completely. He slowly stroked it a bit, then with his other hand, started unbuttoning his own pants.

Reggie, even with a slightly ragged breath, took the initiative to help. Alex focused on keeping stroking Reggie's, and let the other do the work for him. Soon enough he felt the other boy's hands on his dick. Reggie's hands felt amazing, a lot softer than his own with nice delicate fingers.

It would be easy to just get lost in the pleasure, but he made sure not to forget about pleasing Reggie too. As he looked down again, the sight of them jerking off each other was one of the hottest things he's ever seen. His tanned hands on Reggie's pale cock, dark pubic hair at the end, and Reggie's pale hand on his darker cock with blonde pubes, it looked amazing.

They looked up at the same time, staring into each other's eyes as they jerked each other's cocks, and it was Reggie who went in for a kiss. The pure pleasure in his dick along with the feeling of Reggie's lips and tongue on his was out of this world.

After going like this for a while, he was probably about to come. "Reggie, I'm…" As he said so, he suddenly got blue-balled as Reggie's hands were suddenly gone. "What?!" He asked surprised, taken aback by the action, his hand still holding Reggie's hard dick with a soft grasp, not moving anymore.

"Dude, don't come yet, we can do a bit more, right?" Reggie said with a playful smile, he was like a child enjoying some dessert.

"You mean…"

"Like a blowjob?" Reggie licked his lips in anticipation.

He was glad Reggie asked, cause he definitely wanted to feel Reggie's mouth on his dick. And to suck him off, even if Reggie denied to reciprocate the favor he would still do so. He was hoping they could do it together though, like they were with their hands.

"Can we do it together? Like just now?" He asked. Reggie's eyes went wide on a smile again.  
  
"Sure!" Alex could feel how excited he was. He was too, but it was like he and Reggie took this whole situation completely differently.

"So how are we doing that?"

Alex was already trying to figure out the positions in his head before Reggie had asked. "Uhm, well, you can lie on the ground, or maybe I do if you want."

"Ok, I can lay on the ground!" Reggie accepted the idea. So that meant Alex would be going on top of him, going down on his dick while his crotch was right at Reggie's head. That was probably for the best, it would make sucking the dick easier for him, and he wasn't sure how he felt about the idea of Reggie almost sitting on his face.

Reggie did so, and so after lowering his pants a bit more, Alex knelt down into his position. He put Reggie's dick in his mouth easily, while the other boy slightly struggled to do the same, the angle to get his dick in Reggie's mouth a bit more complicated. But they managed it. Alex wasn't sure how he expected Reggie's dick to taste, but, it wasn't bad at all, it didn't have that much taste as much as just the feeling of it on his mouth, which was a nice one.

Reggie wasn't exactly giving the most throughout blowjob, but whatever was happening there was kinda nice too. He could feel him trying to use his tongue, struggling to move his head up and down to suck on it, but trying his best. Alex wasn't sure he had the best blowjob skills either, as much as he just had the advantage. He decided to go harder at it, grabbing the base of Reggie's cock and bobbing his head up and down on a quick pace down to the part where his hand stopped him.

Reggie responded by trying to do more too, first taking it out and stroking it a bit, then pushing it deeper down his mouth than before when he put it back. Alex tried starting to move his hips, doing his best to synchronize the moves with his head, as much as just even doing those two things at the same time in the first place.

He kept going like that, then took a little pause to rest his jaw, jerking Reggie's dick a little and licking it all the way to the top. He could feel the other boy moaning with his cock in his mouth, slightly gagging. He then put it back on again, first going a bit slower, then back to his faster pace. Before long, he could feel Reggie's dick throbbing harder. As Reggie moaned and gagged loudly on his dick, almost like trying to say something in a smuggled tone, Alex could only get slightly ready for it as the boy came in his mouth.

He had kinda thought ghosts didn't have cum. Maybe because it was something that was in them rather than something they consumed like food and water? Either way, he swallowed as much as he could, a bit still dripping off of his mouth. He licked the remaining droplets in Reggie's cock and sucked him clean.

As Reggie recovered from his orgasm, he went back to working on Alex's dick, going as fast as he could. He then took it off and started jerking it, then put his mouth on the head and focused on sucking it there only, probably figuring out that was the easiest way to make him cum.

He was right about that, as after maybe a minute of that, Alex was cumming. Alex felt like so much was shooting out of him, the feeling of a huge load going out in steps even more overwhelming than a fast, drier orgasm.

He couldn't help but fall down on top of Reggie, a side of his face resting right at Reggie's slowly softening dick, and his own standing right into Reggie's face. He didn't hear any spitting sounds, and felt only a little cum on part of Reggie's lips, so it seemed like the other boy had swallowed his load as well. That felt… Fair. It gave him a weird sense of camaraderie about this whole thing.

He figured his position wasn't the best for either of them to stay on, so he got out of Reggie and rolled to the side.

Damn. This was maybe his best orgasm ever. With Reggie. There was something odd about that, but it didn't feel wrong.

He stayed there catching his breath for a while, but as soon as he felt fine enough, he couldn't help but tease. "Boys, am I right?"

"I guess!" Reggie said incredulous at the situation, chuckling a bit. "Definitely!" He continued, or corrected, probably a bit of both.  
  


* * *

  
"What's with you two?" Luke finally asked impatient. The two hadn't been acting like themselves since morning. What could have happened while he was with Julie?

Alex and Reggie looked at each other, as if asking the other what they should do. Luke knew at least one of them would end up spilling the beans, either Reggie for feeling way too pressured, or Alex for not being able to lie for long.

Alex was the first one to open his mouth. Luke was kinda betting for Reggie. "Reggie and I hooked up."

 _Oh._ He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it was not that. It was a little surprising, but… It shouldn't be a big deal right? As long as they behaved and didn't make things weird… Which they probably would, considering they were Reggie and Alex.

"Wow." He just said. "Congrats?" The boys didn't answer anything back, just stared awkwardly at him and looked down to the ground to avoid his gaze. "I thought you had a sort of thing with Willie?" Luke asked Alex.

"I, I do…" Alex answered. He honestly hadn't expected Alex to be the kind to be into lots of guys at the same time, or to hook up with someone while he had feelings for another person. He wasn't sure how he felt about that revelation.

"So… What is it between you two?" He continued the little interrogation. There was _a lot_ to be asked about this sudden development.

They looked at each other again, searching for an answer on each other's eyes. "I, uhm, I don't know." Reggie spoke first. "We, we just kinda fooled around… Right?" He looked at Alex at the end, seemingly afraid of it being something more to Alex.

"Yeah. No big deal…" Alex sounded a little ashamed, he only looked at Luke's eyes for a moment before lowering his gaze again.

"So, after all this time you guys knew each other, why did this suddenly happen now?" Luke asked still full of doubt.

They did it again, and at this point it was starting to annoy him. "I, I don't know…" Alex said, his mouth twitched to the side, like he was holding a lie into it. Reggie seemed like he wanted to say something, probably whatever it was that Alex was hiding.   
  
"So, was that like an experimentation, or are you really into guys?" He asked Reggie, this time with a softer and more lighthearted tone than before, not wanting to give the feeling that Reggie had done something wrong he needed to be scolded for.

"I... I, well, it was…" Luke could notice Alex's expression, like he was screaming with his face for Reggie not to say it.

"It was after, after you showed me…" He said on a tone that was unusually soft and apologetic for Reggie. "About, our chemistry…" The boy licked his lips nervously, looking with puppy eyes at Luke, like wanting him not to punish him or something. So… Did that mean… That Reggie was into him? That he had seriously felt something at that little moment? Had _he_? Luke's mind was a mess, he wasn't sure what to say, how to react, how to process that.

Alex sighed, closing his eyes and looking up in _pain_ at Reggie's words. Luke didn't know what had gotten into him, but that somehow just made him want to torture Alex even more, so he got an idea.

"Well, I guess we should look a bit more into that then, right?" He got closer to Reggie, a seductive grin on his face, trying his best not to straight up laugh. Reggie just sort of made some indescribable noises as a response. So he went even closer, to the point where their faces were almost touching, not an unfamiliar position for them now that he thought about it.

He put his hand on the back of Reggie's neck, just like he had before. He stared at the boy's lips for a moment on his terrified face, and kissed them.

It felt nice. Not really any different from kissing a girl as far as he could tell. Reggie was barely kissing back, just moving slightly as if trying his most not to stay there frozen, but Luke liked to take control.

He put his other hand around Reggie's back, then pushed his body closer to his, the other boy almost tumbling down a bit. Luke held him even tighter, and continued kissing, now with tongue. Their bodies touched through the clothing and Luke wished he was wearing one of his skimpy tank tops to be able to feel him more.

They kept making out for a while. Luke could feel his dick hard in his pants. Then finally, he thought about Alex. Who was part of the reason he was doing that. He stopped the kiss and looked away to the side, still holding Reggie, with a smug look on his face.

Alex was frozen in place, just staring at them, eyes wide and a slightly open mouth. Luke betted he was hard. He looked down to his crotch and could see a bit of a bulge, but it was hard to tell with those pants he was wearing.

"Enjoying the show?" He teased. Alex didn't answer. He was probably hyperventilating or something, just slightly panting almost like he was scared. Reggie got slightly out of Luke's grasp and looked at Alex too.   
  
"Uhm, dude…" He called to Alex.

Alex swallowed. "W-Why did you do that?" He didn't sound happy. If anything Luke could feel anger in his voice.

"I just do what I feel like. You should try it sometimes." He walked over to Alex, and stared right at him. He almost felt bad about it but at the moment he liked seeing Alex as he was now: Angry, hurt, turned on, affected by him.   
  
Alex swallowed again, blinking slightly. "Why." He asked again.

"Well, I did want to kiss Reggie. His lips are nice, aren't they?" He looked at Reggie for a moment as he spoke, the boy having a dumb smile on his face at what Luke was saying, then back to Alex. "But, I also wanted to see how you felt at that. I think I know." Luke continued.   
  
"How?" The blonde asked.

"Turned on? Jealous? Overwhelmed?" He knew he was right as Alex looked away in shame.

"Hey." He put his hands on Alex's chin and turned the boy's face back to his. "It's fine. I know what you want. And I'm gonna give it to you." Alex's eyes shined with so many emotions. Luke still felt a big smug, but he had a sincere smile on his face now.

He finally kissed his other bandmate. His lips were different than Reggie's, he couldn't quite describe how. Alex kissed back more, but he could still feel a weird sense of resistance and hesitation. Reggie was just sort of dumbfounded and didn't know how to act, but Alex seemed like he wasn't completely letting himself have this, enjoy this.

So Luke went harder, put his tongue inside aggressively, and grabbed his head hard. He wanted Alex to give in to his instincts.

After a while it felt like it worked, Alex was kissing him back roughly, getting handsy with Luke, putting his hands all over his waist and hips and inside his shirt, not hesitating to feel him as much as he could. Great, he knew Alex had it in him.

Luke pulled away from a moment, much to Alex's disappointment. "What?" The drummer asked surprised.   
  
"We can't just leave him out, right?" He pointed to Reggie with his head. The boy was looking just like Alex was back when it was the two of them kissing. "Come in." He gestured with his hand for Reggie to join.

They all looked at each other, not sure what to do for a moment, then Luke went to kiss Reggie again, bringing Alex close to them with his arm, then he stopped, looked at them, and it seemed like the boys just knew what to do as they started kissing each other. Luke was pleased, and used the time to take off his shirt. He touched both of them on the waist as they still kissed, and they stopped to look at him. Alex went to kiss him now, putting his hands all over his body, feeling his abs and groping his pecs shamelessly.

Reggie took off his shirt too, while they were at it. Alex seemed to notice and for some reason he just went to his knees. Now things were about to get _real_ good.

Alex went to unbutton Luke's pants, clearly hungry for what was inside them, and Reggie followed doing the same. Luke couldn't help but wonder if the boy hadn't always wanted to be in this position. Alex touched his bulge for a few seconds, then finally whipped it out of his underwear. The way he looked at it, like it was the thing he wanted the most in the world, had Luke a bit weak on the knees. He bit his lips, eager for the boy to go at it already.

And he did. First he put the head on his mouth, then after a quick suck licked it all over from the base to the top. Then he held it up and licked and sucked on his balls. Luke grabbed a fistful of his hair, which he could feel Alex moaning at.

He liked getting his cock and balls worshipped, but he was too horny and getting a little impatient, so he held his on cock with his other hand and shoved it into Alex's mouth.

Reggie came in closer, stroking his dick as he walked but stopping as he was close enough, as if signaling for Alex to pay some attention to him too. Alex noticed and started jerking him off while still sucking Luke, trying to get him as deep into his mouth as he could. God, he looked like a total slut, servicing his two bandmates like that.

After a while he moved his mouth to Reggie, now Luke being the one in one of his hands. He kept going like that for a while, but as Luke felt he was about to cum, he pushed him away. "Let's not end it at that. Reggie, you wanna try?" He pointed at his dick. Luke knew he would, but the boy had to think for a few moments. "R-Right…" Soon enough he was on his knees with his face right at Luke's crotch as Alex, who was there before, stood up and stroked his own dick.

The boy started sucking, a little less hungry for it than Alex, as he jerked off his own dick. Luke kinda thought about telling him to stop focus on the task at hand, but ended up deciding against it. After a few moments, he looked back to Alex. "You know, I never told you to stop." He dominantly stated and Alex immediately got back into his knees. He knelt at Reggie's right, wondered what to do for a while, and soon he went to licking Luke's balls and the parts of his cock that weren't on Luke's mouth. Reggie politely pulled away and gave the blonde his turn, now doing what the other one was when he was the one sucking.

It was quite the sight, his two boys, going at him like that, but there was more he wanted to get out of this. "Hey." He signaled and pulled away from Reggie's mouth. He held his own cock with his hand, not letting either of them quite put it in their mouths, and the boys started licking and sucking on the sides accordingly, and after a few moments they were at where he wanted them: Essentially kissing and making out on his cock, almost all of their moves going both on it and each other's lips.

He put each of his hands on the back of their necks, pushing them against each other, and they kept gave their all, kissing and licking and sucking and kissing as passionately as possible.

Luke was about to cum, but he didn't think to stop them now. He figured he could probably stay hard and go for more anyways, but even if not, this was just too good to deny coming at.

So he just relaxed, his eyes closed and his head leaning back, as he came all over them. He shot a few times, and it still dribbled a bit. He looked as soon as he could, there was cum in both their faces, their mouths, a bit on his dick, and he was sure they swallowed a bit. They cleaned him up, Alex getting most of it to which he could see Reggie was just a little bit disappointed.

"Think you two can still go for more?" He asked panting happily.   
  
"Shouldn't we be the ones asking you that?" Alex asked with a smile.

"I'll manage." Luke just said.

Alex still had all his clothes on, so as he got up, Luke went there and took his shirt off himself. "Huh… Ok." The boy said to him a bit shocked at the action. Luke kissed him, his hands on Alex' shoulders then under his armpits as Alex's went to his waist, this time their chests pressing together, their necklaces tickling a bit as they dangled on with their movements.

"Do you wanna go all the way?" Luke whispered in Alex's ears. Alex stood there frozen for a few seconds, then nodded nervously. Luke smiled excitedly.

"What about Reggie?" Alex asked. Luke was sure he would find something to do, but he decided to ask Alex first. "You have anything in mind for him?"

"No. I mean, he said before that he didn't want to… Do _that_."

"Well, he didn't cum when you sucked him, right?"

"No."

"And neither did you."

"Yeah."

Luke just smirked and held up his shoulders. Alex thought for a bit, then nodded. Luke walked to Reggie, who probably had heard.

"So, are you in?"

"I, uhm, sure." He smiled nervously excited.

So they were really gonna do that. Luke gave Reggie a short kiss, then went to take off his shows, his pants, and finally his underwear. The bassist didn't hesitate to take a good look at Luke's toned naked legs.

He figured it'd be better to do this on the couch then the ground, so he took off all the pillows and knelt there, right at the right corner. "Just get here." He said to both, but mostly Alex.

Alex took off his own pants and everything, then went there. He knelt there in the same way as Luke. "You know what to do." Luke told him. Alex looked a bit hesitant, probably embarrassed, and Luke guessed afraid that what he got wasn't what Luke meant, but Luke was pretty sure their thoughts were in sync.

So Alex got on all on fours, Luke could tell his face was red as a tomato. He grabbed his cheeks, taking a good look at the ass he was about to fuck. It wasn't too thick but round and meaty enough, with the muscles around it more visible. Different from a girl's, but not bad at all. "Reggie!" He called, and the other boy came, getting into his position. The couch was a bit small to have them all though, with Alex's long legs, so he ended up having to stand outside of it, and Alex leaned to the side a bit to be able to take his dick in his mouth.

Luke got his fingers wet, and started preparing Alex, while the blonde already started lightly licking and sucking on Reggie's cock. Luke got the first finger in, causing Alex to moan in pain and letting go of Reggie's dick. Reggie patted his head seeing his discomfort, and Alex powered through to give him a death stare that got him to take his hand away immediately. Luke chuckled, of course that even in a moment like this they were still… Like that.

He put a second one, and started pushing in and out. Alex was moaning even more, his face down and his eyes closed, while Reggie stroked himself a bit. Luke was getting a bit too impatient, so he didn't bother trying to go for three. He spit on his role and while it was still a little bit stretched, tried pressuring his dick on it.

It was a bit hard to do so, with how tight it was. He managed to get the head in but it was squeezing hard, and Alex was already twisting in pain. He spit again, now on his dick, and just tried his best to get in. After he managed to have at least half of it inside him, he looked up and took a moment, which got his eyes meeting with Reggie's. It was weird looking at him on this situation, he wasn't sure exactly what they were saying to each other with their expressions.

He finally started thrusting a bit, holding Alex by the waist. The boy was panting, his body burning as he whimpered with his head down. But that didn't stop Luke from pressing his hands at his back for him to arch more, and just as he did that, Reggie slapped his cock on Alex's face a bit, asking for some attention. Those little selfish inconsiderate actions got Luke fired up, and he could tell they had the same if not a bigger effect on Alex, who he could just feel through his touch getting shivers, his body weaker than ever.

Luke got his hands on his waist again and started thrusting on a quicker pace, not caring if he just came now, but luckily not doing so. Alex moaned loudly at his thrusts, and he was probably letting out some moans too, but the blonde still managed to suck off Reggie too, alternating between that and jerking him off when it was just too much for him.

After a few moments like that, he heard Reggie let out a scream. "I-I'm coming!" He then said, with Alex's hand on his dick, and so he did. Alex opened his mouth to catch a few, but it went mostly on his face. He panted, and just went to sit on the arm of the couch for a while.

Luke had an idea though. He pulled out of Alex, much to his surprise. "Stand up." Alex did, struggling a bit. Reggie did the same, even though Luke hadn't really meant to instruct him yet. Luke sat on the couch, taking a moment to breath, then said. "Now come here." He grabbed his own cock and swang it around a bit, then let go for Alex to come ride him. When he was about to do so face to face, Luke stopped him with his words. "On your back."

Alex did as told, struggling a bit to sit down on his dick. When he managed to get it all the way down though, it felt amazing. "Reggie." Luke called out and pointed to Alex. "W-What?" The boy said still a bit tired. Luke just gestured down to Alex's dick with his head on the side, the taller boy even larger above him on this position.

"Right!" Reggie suddenly realized, then quickly knelt down on the ground and got ready to do his part. Alex apparently didn't expect him to, as he let out a surprised gasp as Reggie got his mouth on his dick.

Luke wrapped his arms around Alex's torso, enjoying having him on his arms and also slightly helping him go up and down. He could have probably come easier doggy style, but he wanted to have Alex come too, especially as he got sucked and fucked at the same time.

He worked his hips up and down as much as he could, and with that and Alex's movements he was soon as close to orgasm as he was before when they were on the other position. Alex probably was too, as Reggie sucked on him and jerked him off at the same time, he could only imagine how overwhelming that'd be while still getting fucked.

Luke closed his eyes, but then wanted to see the view and have it on his mind as he came, so he looked to the side and upwards again, seeing Reggie sucking off Alex, so pretty with that dick on his mouth, and Alex's body so hot and sweaty, with his arms around him, as he moaned and grunted loudly, and just as he felt he was about to cum, Alex did first before him, his hole clenching around him and his whole body twitching on Luke's grasp, and at that, Luke closed his eyes again and finally came too, for the second time now.  
  


* * *

  
Since they were on a couch and not a bed, it was a bit uncomfortable to relax and recover themselves post-orgasm, but after a while they managed it. Reggie had sat back on the couch with the other two after Luke pulled out, and Alex was in the middle, their sweaty tired bodies all over each other, Alex with his head on Luke's lap and Reggie with his on Alex's. They didn't know how long they were just like that, without even saying anything.

But they all loved it. Reggie was still in complete disbelief and just sort of… Excited, and happy that that was the direction things ended up in. Luke wished they had done this a long time ago. And Alex just could barely believe it, not even on his wildest dreams with Luke did he expect _that_ exactly.

"I guess that's the part where we'd get snacks if we could eat." Luke was suddenly feeling hungry.

"Oh, don't mention that, I would die for a hot dog right now!" Reggie stated getting the most cringed reactions out of Luke and Alex.   
  
"Dude." Luke just said calling him out, shaking his head with a chuckle at the boy's lack of common sense. "Right, right… I already died for a hot dog. Sensitive topic."

"Maybe it was worth it." Alex said peacefully, even though he was the one who usually had the hardest time accepting what had happened and couldn't stand thinking about hot dogs again.

"I don't know about that." Luke had to object, laughing at the blonde's silliness. "We could have done that while we were alive too."

"I don't think we would though." Alex argued.   
  
"Yeah probably not." Reggie agreed. Luke guessed they were right, they wouldn't have gone to that point until they realized they had no other options, even though that was definitely _not_ the only reason they did it.

"For how long have you guys been thinking about it?" Luke asked curious. He had honestly never though about it, at least not in any serious way, until today. "Since I first met you." Alex admitted, relieved from not having to keep this secret anymore. Wow. That had Luke feeling some type of way that he couldn't explain. A mix of pride and sadness, perhaps.

"Well, I hadn't though about it until we had t _hat moment_. You know, when you showed me our _chemistry_." Reggie went to explain. It was insane how in a way, his whole life, his whole... Vision of himself, had changed on the matter of less than a day.

"Right. I honestly didn't think the chemistry went that far though." Luke just liked being a tease, it was in his blood, half the time he didn't expect it to actually lead to anything.  
  
"I kinda thought about it, I mean you two, when I saw that, but I didn't want to really go there." Alex told them. The idea of his two, supposedly straight best friends, suddenly being on a relationship was… He just couldn't explain how much he'd hate it, despite being happy for them at the same time.

"Well, it feels like we're finally where we were always supposed to be, right? Not as a band, but… As us." Luke really thought so. He couldn't describe what exactly they were right now, but… It was great.

"We were always supposed to be on this couch having a threesome?" Reggie teased Luke, but a part of his mind actually thought about it seriously.

"I think he just means that we were always supposed to have… This." Alex sat up and wrapped his arms around the two of them.

"Like I said. We have us, and that's all we need." Luke explained, and he had always known that but at this moment it rang more true than ever before.  
  
"Awwnt!" Reggie let out completely unironically, he could almost feel his spectral tears starting to build up.

Alex smiled. There were still other things he wanted in his "life", but, knowing Luke and Reggie were there for him, on a deeper way than ever before, had his heart at peace, knowing he would never be alone, and there was nothing they couldn't go through together.


End file.
